The Sun Rises in Vermont
by aspectacularrival
Summary: For the past two years, Fitz and Liv have been living happily in Vermont. However, when Abby visits unexpectedly, she reveals shocking news that brings Liv back to her fixing roots in DC.


Olivia stood on the balcony with her hands resting on the smooth, white wood of the handrail. The sun was about to set, immersing the house and acres of surrounding forest in hues of pastel orange and pink. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with that fresh Vermont air. The seclusion of her house allowed Olivia to relish in the peaceful silence of leaves ruffling in the soft wind - a pleasant departure from her old, chaotic life in Washington, D.C.

It had been two years since Fitz finished his term as President of the United States. It had been two years since Fitz knocked on Liv's door. It had been two years since Fitz asked her to marry him. It had been two years since Liv moved to Vermont with Fitz. It had been two years since Olivia walked away from Olivia Pope &amp; Associates and her team of Gladiators.

Of course, she missed it. Being a fixer. There was no other thrill like it. Solving problems is what Olivia Pope does best, and in the political world of D.C., everybody had Liv on speed dial.

But this was her life. Her life with Fitz. They finally had what they wanted: a life together in Vermont.

Sure, it was strange not having to work every day with the drama of politics, but, with all the insane scandals Liv had to fix, it didn't take long to acclimate to the relaxation of retirement.

Liv took another deep breath and, as she exhaled, a small smile peeked through while the last bit of sun enveloped her in warmth before the cold night settled in. In the next moment, she was embraced by a new warmth, one she knew all too well. Two hands slowly traced a path, starting from her hips and ending at her belly button where his hands clasped together. Eagerly, yet gently, Fitz pulled Liv towards him until their bodies were touching.

"It's getting a little chilly out here. Maybe you should come inside," Fitz whispered lovingly into Liv's ear.

With one more glance at the surrounding forest, Liv replied, "I was just appreciating the peace and quite out here. Not much of that in the White House." She let out a little giggle.

"I love hearing you laugh. It shows me that you're happy, And that means everything to me." Fitz pulled her in tighter and kissed her on the cheek by her ear. But, Fitz being Fitz, he got carried away and began trailing kisses from her ear down to her collarbone and shoulder. Before things progressed too quickly, Liv pulled away from his kisses, turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, you're not trying to seduce me now, are you, Fitz?" Olivia joked. Fitz threw back his head in laughter and chuckled. Moving his hands down to her lower back, Fitz replied, "Who? Me? I would never." With a mischievous smirk, he pulled her small, petite body into his, and whispered into her ear, "I don't have to try." And with that, his hands cupped Liv's delicate yet strong face and he enveloped her mouth with his own, kissing her with all of the passion his soul could muster. Fitz loved her and would do anything for her. He wanted to give her the world.

Pulling away from their love-drunken kiss, Liv grabbed Fitz's hands and pulled him across the balcony and into the bedroom. With the two of them standing at the foot of the bed, Fitz and Liv stared at one another. It was silent in the house, but their love and passion was loud and electricity filled the air.

Liv made the first move and slowly pulled Fitz's grey NAVY sweatshirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Then, Liv raised her arms above her head, signaling him to do the same, and Fitz obeyed her command and removed Liv's black cashmere sweater. Grabbing her forearms, Fitz pulled Liv in and pushed his mouth against her soft, pillowy lips. Their breaths intensified, synchronizing with one another, and their bodies pulsed with the heat of lust and adrenaline. With his hands grabbing the sides of her face, Fitz guided Liv's body to the bed. With his hands around the small of her back and one knee on the bed, Fitz slowly and gently laid Liv on the bed. He placed soft kisses down her body. First, her cheek. Then, her neck. Her collarbone. Between her breasts. Three lined down her belly. Liv's back arched off the mattress with each tantalizing peck. The anticipation was too much for her body to contain. Once he reached the top of her pants, Fitz grabbed the waistline and pulled off the grey sweatpants, removing her panties simultaneously. Liv laid on the bed, completely naked and panting from the teasing and anticipation, as Fitz unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans and briefs down to the floor. He stood there at the foot of the bed, his eyes wild with desire. He admired every curve of Liv's face and body, in complete disbelief that he was with the love of his life.

Fitz took a moment too long in admiration because Liv propped herself on her elbows and joked, "I don't know. I don't think I'm completely seduced yet. I think you need to seduce me a little more." They laughed in unison, but the playfulness was soon replaced by the return of hot desire and passion. Fitz crawled onto the bed, on top of Liv. They were kissing again with the same electric love that defined their relationship. With fingers intertwined, they held each other's hands above Liv's head. They moved in synchronicity. Every arch, every movement, every breath felt so natural. Their bodies felt complementary to one another as if they were two puzzle pieces crafted to be together.

This is what they had fought for all these years. Through Fitz's presidential campaign, the takedown of B613, Olivia's deadly, power-hungry parents, the horror of the black market auction on Liv, and the countless number of times Liv broke things off with Fitz, they were here. Together. In Vermont. Finally, they were able to live out their corny dream of living in Vermont, starting a family of their own, and making homemade jam. With all the bumps in the road they had to face, Fitz and Liv cherished every waking moment they had together, and as the moon replaced the sun's position in the sky, they cherished one another with the movement of their bodies and lips.

Liv woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the dull, grey light of the rising sun. The door to the balcony was ajar, letting in a light morning breeze. Having fallen asleep in Fitz's arms, she woke up still tangled in his arms. She admired Fitz's messy, bedhead hair and the little curly chunk of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. When he was in office, Fitz never had one hair out of place because he always had to look in tip-top shape. He was the _President of the United States_, of course he had to look like he had his shit together. So, Liv always loved when Fitz had messy hair because it reminded her that he was _her_ Fitz. She didn't have to share him with the Cabinet or America anymore. They could be together now, without any distraction.

Unable to resist temptation, Liv ran her hand through his hair, but gently enough as to not wake him. Then, she rested her hand on the side of his face and ran her thumb back and forth across his cheek. The sunlight glimmered off the gold on her ring. The ring belonged to Fitz's great grandmother but he gave it to her as a symbol of his undying love for her. She remembered every detail of that moment and every word he said to her. "I will always love you. I don't care if you hate me. I just want you to always be happy whether it be with or without me. I exist for you." A smile escaped from her lips at the memory and Liv whispered to herself, "Sweet Baby."

Liv was pulled of Memory Lane by a loud banging on the door. She sprung out of bed and put on her clothes that were lying on the floor. As she went down the staircase, Liv was able to see who was viciously pounding on her front door. It was her best friend, Abby Whelan. Scrunching her face in confusion, Liv tried to deduce why Abby was at her house, spontaneously, and at the break of dawn nonetheless. Abby had a hectic schedule as the White House Press Secretary, and because of that she always planned when and where Liv and she would have their monthly Girls' Day. As she opened the door, Liv anticipated bad news.

With wide, panicked eyes, Abby spit words out at the speed of light. "David's missing! He hasn't returned my calls for the past two days and his apartment feels eerily untouched and he hasn't shown up to work. The last time I saw him, he was looking through the B613 files for the investigation and I think..." Abby stopped midsentence, unable to release those last few words.

But she didn't need to say anything more because Liv already knew what she was going to say. And with regretful eyes and a deep breath, Liv finished Abby's sentence.

"It was Jake."


End file.
